Eine zweite Chance
by Anarculfin
Summary: Alles was sie wollte, war eine zweite Chance. Dass sie allerdings so aussehen würde, hätte sie nicht gedacht. Meine Version des "Mädchen-aus-unserer-Welt-rettet-Mittelerde"-Klischees.
1. Prolog

**Hallo,**

 **obwohl ich schon seid Jahren FFs verschiedener Genres lese, ist dies meine erste eigene Geschichte.**

 **Über Rückmeldung jeder Art würde ich mich sehr freuen.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Außer meiner alternativen Storyline und meinem OC gehört Alles dem bewundernswerten J. R. R. Tolkien. Ich schreibe nur zu meinem Privatvergnügen und verdiene kein Geld damit.**

 **Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **PROLOG**

Alles was sie wollte war eine zweite Chance.

Die letzten Monate waren ein auf und ab der Gefühle gewesen.

Als man ihr sagte, dass sie erblinden würde, war sie verzweifelt gewesen.

Es war das schlimmste Schicksal, was sie sich als Bücherwurm vorstellen konnte. Bücher waren schon immer ihr Leben gewesen. Wie viele Tage und Nächte hatte Sie in ihrer Gesellschaft verbracht? Viele Bücher hatte sie sogar mehr als einmal gelesen. Selbst nach ihrer Hochzeit hatte sie ihren geliebten Büchern immer noch viel Zeit gewidmet. Einigen ihrer Bücher sah man leider sogar an, dass sie mit ihnen in der Hand gekocht oder geputzt hatte. Dass deshalb nicht immer alle Fenster so sauber geworden sind, wie sie hätten werden sollen, war ihr dabei nicht ganz so wichtig gewesen. Als ihr kleiner Sohn dann zur Welt kam, hat sie sich ein Tablet gekauft. Einen Säugling in der einen und einen tausendseitigen Roman in der anderen Hand waren dann doch etwas schwer gewesen. Außerdem konnte sie so ihre Fanfiction auch ortunabhängig genießen.

Dass sie auf all dies in Zukunft verzichten musste, war undenkbar. Sie wurde sehr unleidlich. Als erstes gingen ihre Arbeitskollegen auf Abstand, dann ihre Freunde. Nur ihre engste Familie hielt noch zu ihr.

Als die Ärzte ihr von einer neuartigen Gentherapie berichteten, war sie hoffnungsvoll gewesen. Alles würde sie riskieren, wenn sie nur weiterhin sehen können würde. Das Aufnahmeverfahren in die klinische Studie war eine Herausforderung. Jeder Cent ihres Ersparten ging dafür drauf. Aber sie schaffte es. Sie war der erste Mensch, bei dem die Therapie angewendet wurde. Leider zeigte sich, dass die menschliche DNA sich dann doch mehr als gedacht von den Labortieren unterschied, an denen die Methode getestet worden war. Dass die Ärzte übers Ziel hinausgeschossen waren, war noch zu sanft ausgedrückt. Statt ihr ihre Sicht wiederzugeben haben sie alle Sinne verschärft. Sie sah jeden Staubpartikel in der Luft, sie hörte die Autos auf der kilometerweit entfernten Straße, von dem Geruch, der in der Klinik herrschte wurde ihr mehr als einmal übel und berühren durfte man sie gar nicht.

Als sie nun dieses Mal in den OP gebracht wurde, hatte sie Angst. Was genau die Ärzte mit ihr vorhatten, wusste sie nicht. Die letzten Tage waren einfach zu viel gewesen. Man hatte sie zwar betäubt, aber es kamen immer noch zu viele Sinneseindrücke zu ihr durch. Neben der Anästhesieschwester, die langsam von zehn rückwärts zählte, hörte sie das Rascheln der Kleidung der Ärzte, die sich im Nebenzimmer vorbereiteten, das Summen der Maschinen, das Klacken der Wanduhr. All das verschmolz in ihrem Kopf zu einem gewaltigen Sturm aus Lärm. Sie war so dankbar, als die Narkose endlich einsetzte und alles dunkel wurde.

Leider hielt die Dunkelheit nicht allzu lange an. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, wunderte sie sich als erstes über die relative Stille. Sie hörte wie durch Nebel, sie sah wie durch Nebel. Welch eine Wohltat! Das zweite, was ihr auffiel war, dass ihre Perspektive komisch war. Was hatten die Ärzte denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?

Als die Stimmen dann deutlicher wurden, bekam sie Panik. Die Ärzte verloren sie. Sie schwebte über ihnen. Unfähig sich bemerkbar zu machen. Sie sah sich auf dem OP-Tisch liegen. Sie hörte das hektische Piepen der Maschinen. Sie fühlte die Schwingungen der aufgescheucht umherlaufenden Ärzte.

Und sie hatte nur noch einen Gedanken: „Ich will eine zweite Chance!"

Als sie die letzten Wochen Revue passieren ließ, wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich wie ein Biest verhalten hatte. Sie hatte immer die anderen für alles verantwortlich gemacht. Sie hatte alle von ihrer Seite verscheucht. Selbst ihr geliebter Ehemann, der als längster von allen durchgehalten hatte, war irgendwann vor ihr geflohen.

Ja, sie wollte noch eine Chance, alles wieder gut zu machen.

Und so fing sie an zu beten. Sie war nie sehr religiös gewesen. Selbst in ihrer dunkelsten Zeit. Sie war zwar davon überzeugt, dass es irgendwo da draußen eine höhere Macht gab, aber sie hatte diesem ETWAS bisher keinen Namen geben können oder wollen. Vielleicht, weil sie sich keinen Konventionen unterordnen wollte? An den Gott der Christen zu glauben, bedeutete für sie automatisch diesen Unsinn mit der Wiederauferstehung in Kauf nehmen zu müssen. Ein Kopftuch tragen oder sich den jüdischen Traditionen unterordnen zu müssen, wäre für sie ein Graus gewesen. Nein, dann sollte dieses ETWAS doch lieber namenlos bleiben.

Aber jetzt betete sie. Zu allen Göttern und Gottheiten, die ihr bekannt waren. Als sie mit den irdischen Göttern durch war, ging sie über zu den zwölf Göttern der Aventurier, den Drachen der Drachenlande, den Valar von Mittelerde…

Plötzlich wurde alles gleißend hell.

Und als sie wieder Formen und Farben erkennen konnte, stellte sie mit Entsetzen fest, was geschehen war. Dies war also ihre zweite Chance! Sollte sie sich so als würdig erweisen?

Nun gut. Sie hatte genug Fanfiction gelesen, um zu wissen, was sie tun musste. Und sie hatte genug Geschichten gelesen, um zu wissen, was sie nicht tun durfte. Wenn dies ihre Chance war, sich zu beweisen, dann würde sie es tun. Aber richtig!

Mit dieser Gewissheit ging sie entschlossen den grasbewachsenen Hügel empor, öffnete die Gartenpforte und klopfte bestimmt an der grünen, runden Tür.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Hallo,**

 **obwohl ich schon seid Jahren FFs verschiedener Genres lese, ist dies meine erste eigene Geschichte.**

 **Über Rückmeldung jeder Art würde ich mich sehr freuen.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Außer meiner alternativen Storyline und meinem OC gehört Alles dem bewundernswerten J. R. R. Tolkien. Ich schreibe nur zu meinem Privatvergnügen und verdiene kein Geld damit.**

 **Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **KAPITEL 1**

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss?" So sanft Bilbo Beutlins Stimme auch war, für sie war sie zusammen mit dem Summen der Bienen, dem Muhen der Kühe und dem Rauschen des Baches fast unerträglich laut. Nichts im Vergleich zu der Betriebsamkeit des Krankenhauses aus dem sie kam, aber sie musste wohl doch unwillkürlich das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzogen haben.

Dann schien er ihre Kleidung wahrzunehmen, besser gesagt, das kaum Vorhandensein einer solchen. Sie war sehr dankbar für ihre zweite Chance, aber warum hatte man sie im OP-Kittel nach Mittelerde gebracht?

Als sie immer noch nicht antwortete, ging Bilbo einen Schritt auf die junge Frau zu und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.

Das war zu viel.

Mit einen unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut taumelte sie einen Schritt nach vorne auf den Eingang zur Hobbithöhle zu und dann umfing sie ein zweites Mal in kurzer Zeit die Dunkelheit.

~~oo°O°oo~~

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, war das erste, was sie spürte das weiche Federbett, auf dem sie lag und die dicke Decke, mit der sie zugedeckt war.

Das erste, was sie roch, war der typische Geruch von gewachstem Holz, vermischt mit frisch gebackenem Kuchen und aufgebrühtem Tee.

Sie hörte das Summen der Bienen vor dem Fenster und das Klappern der Töpfe mit denen Bilbo in der Küche hantierte.

Sie traute sich jedoch nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Zu sehr war ihr bewusst, dass es noch hellichter Tag war und die Eindrücke deshalb zu viel für ihre Augen sein würden.

Ihre Sinne arbeiteten zwar mit unglaublicher Genauigkeit und Schärfe, jedoch war es ihr Gehirn nicht gewöhnt, diese ganzen Eindrücke auch zu verarbeiten.

‚Eines nach dem anderen!' dachte sich die junge Frau. ‚Zunächst einmal eine körperliche Bestandsaufnahme!'

Was auch immer die Ärzte mit ihr gemacht hatten, aufgeschnitten hatten sie sie nicht. ‚Puhh, immerhin sitze ich nicht mit einer frischen OP-Wunde in Mittelerde. Immerhin etwas.'

‚Naja, von Sitzen kann nicht die Rede sein – ich liege in Mittelerde. In einem Bett. Einem weichen Bett. Und ich habe noch meinen Kittel an. Bilbo hat mich also nicht umgezogen. Sehr freundlich von ihm.'

Die Erinnerung an die typische weibliche Hobbitkleidung mir ihren engen Miedern und vielen Spitzen und Bändern und Schnürungen ließ ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen. Nein, das würde sie nicht ertragen können.

Als sie hörte, wie verschiedene Gegenstände auf ein Tablett gestellt wurden, verkrampfte sie sich kurz bei dem Geräusch. Dann hörte sie seine Schritte näher kommen. Bilbo war also auf dem Weg zu ihr. Was würde sie ihm sagen? Sollte sie ihn einweihen? Ja, bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass er für seine Aufgabe bereit war. Wenn er es nicht schon vollbracht hat. Nein, sie würde zuerst herausfinden müssen, WANN sie gelandet war. Dass sie von Frodo nichts gehört hatte, musste nicht bedeuten, dass er nicht schon hier wohnte. Er könnte auch auf einer Wiese sitzen und lesen.

Sie seufzte auf. Lesen. Wie schön! Sie selbst konnte nicht mehr lesen. Es war zu viel für sie. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr auf die Wörter konzentrieren, denn sie nahm viel zu sehr die Unebenheiten im Papier und die minimal unregelmäßig gefärbte Tinte wahr.

Die Schritte kamen immer näher und dann öffnete sich die Tür.

Herein kam eine leichtfüßige Gestalt, die etwas Schweres auf dem Arm trug. Ein Gefäß, in der eine Flüssigkeit hin und her schwappte, von der ihre Nase ihr sagte, dass es Pfefferminztee war.

Sie wagte es nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Die Helligkeit, die durch ihre geschlossenen Lider trat, war mehr als genug.

Das Geräusch mit dem der Hobbit das Tablett auf den Nachttisch stellte, ließ sie ihr Gesicht verziehen.

„Ohh. Verzeihung, Miss, ich wollte Sie nicht wecken!" entschuldigte sich der Hobbit.

„Aber nicht doch, mein lieber Herr Beutlin. Ich war bereits wach. Dürfte ich Euch bitten, die Vorhänge zu schließen? Meine Augen sind sehr lichtempfindlich!"

„Aber natürlich!" Mit diesen Worten huschte Bilbo zum Fenster und schloss die – glücklicherweise sehr dichten – Vorhänge vor dem Fenster.

Für die relative Dunkelheit vor ihren immer noch geschlossenen Augen war sie sehr dankbar. Da durch die Gentherapie hauptsächlich ihre Fähigkeit zu sehen verbessert werden sollte, hat sie hier auch deutlich stärker angeschlagen, als bei ihren anderen Sinnen. Sie seufzte auf und lächelte leicht.

Bilbo kehrte an die Seite „ihres" Bettes zurück und sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick.

Zwar hatte sie ihn schon kurz erblickt, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, aber sie war von allen Eindrücken und der kurzen aber heftigen Berührung wie benebelt gewesen, so dass sie ihn nicht richtig betrachtet hatte.

Das holte sie nun nach. Nach einigen Sekunden schloss sie ihre Augen wieder.

Bilbo Beutlin schien ihr sehr jung zu sein. Er hatte keine Sorgenfalten, die sie nach einem Abenteuer mit 13 Zwergen bei ihm vermutet hätte. Er wirkte auf sie nicht wie jemand, der Trollen begegnet, Gollum bezwungen, einen Drachen ausgetrickst und eine Schlacht überstanden hatte.

Sie sollte also vor den Geschehnissen des Hobbit ansetzten. In Ordnung. Blieb nur noch herauszufinden, wann die Zwerge hier einfallen würden.

„Sagt mir, mein lieber Herr Beutlin. Wann habt ihr Gandalf, den Grauen, zuletzt gesehen?"


	3. Kapitel 2

**Hallo,**

 **obwohl ich schon seid Jahren FFs verschiedener Genres lese, ist dies meine erste eigene Geschichte.**

 **Über Rückmeldung jeder Art würde ich mich sehr freuen.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Außer meiner alternativen Storyline und meinem OC gehört Alles dem bewundernswerten J. R. R. Tolkien. Ich schreibe nur zu meinem Privatvergnügen und verdiene kein Geld damit.**

 **Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **KAPITEL 2**

 _„Sagt mir, mein lieber Herr Beutlin. Wann habt ihr Gandalf, den Grauen, zuletzt gesehen?"_

„Gandalf? Gandalf, der Graue? Ist das nicht der Zauberer mit dem unglaublichen Feuerwerk? Den hat man hier in der Gegend schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen!" antwortete Bilbo nachdenklich.

„Aber, Miss, darf ich euch im Gegenzug auch eine Frage stellen? Wer seid ihr und woher kennt ihr mich? Ich meine, ich habe gerne Gäste," damit fing er an, mit der Teekanne und den beiden Tassen zu hantieren, die er mitgebracht hatte, was sie wiederum dazu brachte, erneut das Gesicht vor Schmerzen zu verziehen. „Wirklich sehr gerne. Ich bevorzuge es nur, sie vorher zu kennen."

Sein letzter Satz ließ sie schmunzeln. Dabei hatte sie ja nicht einmal seine Vorratskammer auf den Kopf gestellt. Andererseits lag sie beinahe unbekleidet in seinem Gästebett. Also sei ihm die Frage ruhig gestattet.

„Das waren drei Fragen, mein Lieber. Meine Freunde nennen mich Anar. Wie die anderen mich nennen, soll mir gleich sein," sagte sie in dem Wissen, dass ihr richtiger Name in diesen Landen wohl nicht allzu geläufig sein würde.

„Und ich habe schon sehr viel von Euch gehört. Allerdings dürfte ich Euch völlig unbekannt sein. Wie ich hierhergekommen bin, weiß ich nicht mit Sicherheit, aber ich habe da so eine Vermutung. Ihr würdet mir einen sehr großen Gefallen tun, wenn ich bei Euch bleiben dürfte, bis Gandalf eintrifft."

„Wisst ihr denn, wann das sein wird?" fragte Bilbo skeptisch.

„Nein. Aber er wird kommen!" sagte sie mit der größten Entschlossenheit, derer sie fähig war.

~~oo°O°oo~~

Die Tage vergingen.

Zu Beginn war es für Anar sehr schwer. Aber die Ruhe des Auenlandes im Allgemeinen und die Abgeschiedenheit von Beutelsend im Besonderen halfen ihr dabei, sich mit ihrer Sinnesschärfe abzufinden. Zumal sie nicht, wie in ihrer Welt stetig ausgeprägter wurde, sondern auf dem Stand ihrer Ankunft stagnierte.

Wie bereits befürchtet, war es ihr sehr unangenehm, die typische Hobbitkleidung zu tragen, die Bilbo von irgendwoher für sie organisiert hatte. Stattdessen hatte sie sich aus einem dunkelblauen Vorhangstoff ein Kleid schneidern dürfen. Dieses bestand aus vielen Lagen des dünnen Stoffes, von dem nirgends zu viel auf einer Stelle Haut auflag. Aus einem Reststück hatte Anar sich eine Art Piratenkopftuch gebastelt, das bis über ihre Augen reichte. Bei dem Gedanken, dass sie damit ein wenig wie Daredevil aussehen würde, musste sie kurz schmunzeln. Aber das Kopftuch bedeckte in einer Lage ihre Augen, so dass das Licht immer nur gefiltert auf ihre Augen treffen würde. Und es bedeckte ihre Ohren, was die umgebenden Geräusche auf ein beinahe erträgliches Maß dämpfte.

Außerdem versteckte es ihre roten Locken. Für jemanden, der es gewohnt ist bei Belieben unter eine warme, oder in ihrem Fall heiße, Dusche hüpfen zu können, war es gewöhnungsbedürftig mit ungewaschenen Haaren herumzulaufen.

Während sie an ihrem Kleid arbeitete, was ohne Nähmaschine deutlich mehr Zeit in Anspruch nahm, als sie gedacht hatte, leistete sie Bilbo in der Küche oder dem Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer Gesellschaft. Wo immer Bilbo gerade zu tun hatte.

Da sie wusste, wie versessen er auf Geschichten war und sie nun wirklich genug davon kannte, erzählte sie ihm mit ruhiger und leiser Stimme jeden Tag eine andere. Mal eine Geschichte aus tausend und einer Nacht, mal Stücke aus der unendlichen Geschichte, dann wieder Historisches aus Mittelerde.

Sie beließ es aber nicht dabei, einfach nur die Geschichte zu erzählen. Im Anschluss diskutierten sie immer die Beweggründe der verschiedenen Charaktere und was die beiden an ihrer Stelle anders gemacht hätten.

Die Tage wurden zu Wochen und Bilbo und Anar wurden sehr gute Freunde. Sie hatten viel gemeinsam. Sie genossen die Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit von Beutelsend, einen guten Tee und eine noch bessere Geschichte. Sie kochten und backten zusammen, sangen Lieder aus beiden Welten und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit.

Anar war jedoch klar, dass sie Bilbo aus seiner Wohlfühlzone herauslocken musste, wenn er jemals bereit sein sollte, für das Abenteuer, das ihm bevorstand.

Durch geschickt eingeflochtenen was-wäre-wenn-Fragen am Ende ihrer Geschichten, machte sie Bilbo neugierig auf das Bogenschießen und den Schwertkampf.

Ihre eigenen Kenntnisse beschränkten sich zwar auf Geschichten und Historienfilme, aber für Grundkenntnisse sollte es reichen. „Ich habe einmal davon gelesen!" wurde dabei ein häufig benutzter Satz.

Und so begannen die beiden in den Stunden der Dämmerung, wenn die Helligkeit für Anar keine allzu große Qual bedeutete, Zeit im Freien zu verbringen.

Sie fingen damit an, jeweils einen Bogen zu bauen und sich einen Vorrat an Pfeilen zu schnitzen. Den korrekten Stand beim Bogenschießen kannte Anar aus einem Sachbuch über das Mittelalter. Das Wissen aus dem Bogenschießunterricht, den Susan Pevensie Caspian in der Verfilmung der Narnia-Chroniken gegeben hatte, rundete das Ganze ab.

Als sie langsam aber sicher begannen, Fortschritte zu machen, musste Anar immer wieder daran denken, Stich aus dem Trollhort zu bergen. Leider wusste sie nicht ganz genau, wo der Trollhort war und zum anderen wollte sie es nicht riskieren unterwegs zu sein, falls Gandalf doch noch auftauchen sollte.

Stattdessen trainierten sie zunächst mit Stöcken und danach mit geschnitzten Attrappen aus Holz, die schwerer waren und somit den Muskelaufbau unterstützten.

Anars Trainingsschwerpunkt lag dabei hautsächlich darin, nicht getroffen zu werden. Zwar hinterließen die Treffer keine Wunden, aber durch ihre erhöhte Sensibilität schmerzten auch „Streifwunden" sehr. Sie beschloss daher, statt mit einem Schwert zu kämpfen, auf zwei Langdolche auszuweichen. Der Kampfstil hatte etwas tänzerisches und defensives, was ihr sehr gelegen kam.

Aus Wochen wurden Monate und langsam wurde Anar unruhig. Wo blieb Gandalf nur? Warum hatte, wer auch immer, sie so lange vorher nach Mittelerde geschickt? Sollte sie nur Bilbo auf sein Abenteuer vorbereiten? Sollte sie vielleicht in den eigentlichen Verlauf der Geschichte gar nicht eingreifen?

Sie bat Bilbo um ein leeres Buch und begann die Geschichte des Hobbit' und des Herrn der Ringe aufzuschreiben, bevor sie noch Details vergessen würde. Da sie immer nur dann daran arbeiten konnte, wenn Bilbo ihr nicht über die Schulter sah, nahm die Vollendung des Werks eine ganze Weile in Anspruch. Sie schrieb nicht alles wörtlich nieder. Sie war schließlich weder Sheldon Cooper noch Spencer Reid. Aber sie notierte, wer wann mit wem was besprochen hat. Wer wann was aus welchen Gründen getan hat. Oder tun würde? Sowas kompliziertes!

Und so geschah es, dass Anar zwei Jahre nach ihrer Ankunft im Auenland gerade das Teewasser für das zweite Frühstück aufsetzte, während Bilbo auf der Bank im Garten seine Pfeife im Sonnenschein genoß und ein gewisser grauer Wanderer Bilbo einen guten Morgen wünschte.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Hallo,**

 **obwohl ich schon seid Jahren FFs verschiedener Genres lese, ist dies meine erste eigene Geschichte.**

 **Über Rückmeldung jeder Art würde ich mich sehr freuen.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Außer meiner alternativen Storyline und meinem OC gehört Alles dem bewundernswerten J. R. R. Tolkien. Ich schreibe nur zu meinem Privatvergnügen und verdiene kein Geld damit.**

 **Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **KAPITEL 3**

 ** _…_** _und ein gewisser grauer Wanderer Bilbo einen guten Morgen wünschte._

„Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte Bilbo mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Wünschen Sie mir einen guten Morgen, oder meinen Sie, dass es ein schöner Morgen ist, egal was Sie mir wünschen; oder dass Sie an diesem Morgen alles schön und gut finden, oder dass man an diesem Morgen gut oder schön sein muss?" *

Noch bevor Gandalf darauf antworten konnte, hörten die beiden eine weibliche Stimme aus der Hobbithöhle rufen: „Ach komm schon, Bilbo. Nimm Galdalf doch nicht so auf den Arm. Wir haben ihn schließlich längst erwartet. Bitte ihn doch auf eine schöne Tasse Tee herein!"

Anar hatte mit einem Schmunzeln Bilbos Antwort auf den Gruß vernommen und gratulierte sich selbst still, wie sie in nur zwei Jahren aus dem netten, unscheinbaren und unter allen Umständen höflichen Hobbit einen schlagfertigen Gefährten gemacht hatte.

Sie stellte noch eine weitere Tasse auf das Tablett und deckte den Esstisch mit Tee und Gebäck als die beiden Herrschaften sich zu ihr gesellten.

Gandalf zog beim Anblick der verhüllten Gestalt eine Augenbraue hoch, setzte sich aber zusammen mit Bilbo an den gedeckten Tisch.

Während Anar zunächst ihrem sehnlich erwarteten Gast, dann Bilbo und schließlich sich selbst den Tee nach den jeweiligen Vorzügen zubereitete - Gandalfs Tasse erhielt einen großzügigen Schluck Milch, Bilbos Tasse einen kleinen Schluck Milch dafür einen Löffel Zucker und Anars eigene Tasse keine Milch, dafür zwei Löffel Zucker – sprach sie Gandalf mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme an:

„Mir ist natürlich bewusst, dass ein Zauberer niemals zu spät ist. Er kommt genau dann an, wenn er es beabsichtigt, nicht früher und nicht später. Dennoch hatten wir schon eher auf Euer Erscheinen gehofft, Meister Gandalf."

Dies schien Gandalf dann doch ziemlich aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Schließlich war er gekommen, um den scheuen Nachkommen Belladonnas ein wenig aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Genauso ist es, meine Liebe. Entschuldigt bitte, aber ich habe nicht mit der Anwesenheit einer Menschenfrau gerechnet. Schon gar nicht mit einer so ungewöhnlichen. Möchtet ihr mir nicht verraten, wer Ihr seid?" fragte Gandalf.

„Aber gewiss doch, Meister Gandalf. Man nennt mich Anar und ich habe die letzten zwei Jahre damit verbracht, unseren lieben Bilbo für das Abenteuer zu trainieren, in das Ihr ihn so unvorbereitet schubsen wolltet. Weshalb ich hier aber tatsächlich hier bin, ist ein Mysterium, dem ich gerne mit Eurer Hilfe auf den Grund gehen würde. Da dies jedoch eine Weile in Anspruch nehmen wird, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Ihr jetzt der Gemeinschaft von Thorin Eichenschild Bescheid gebt, dass sie hier erwartet werden. Wenn Ihr uns jetzt entschuldigen würdet? Bilbo und ich haben ein Festessen für 13 Zwerge vorzubereiten."

Mit diesen Worten komplementierte Anar einen ziemlich stutzigen Zauberer zur Tür hinaus. Danach schickte sie Bilbo auf den Markt, um frisches Gemüse und Fleisch zu besorgen und machte sich selbst daran die Vorratskammern zu leeren. Es war ja nicht so, als dass nach dem morgigen Frühstück für das nächste Jahr viele Lebensmittel gebraucht werden würden.

~~oo°O°oo~~

Anar hatte Bilbo vorgewarnt, dass der Besuch Gandalfs die Bewirtung vieler hungriger Zwerge mit sich bringen würde. Immer wenn sie ein neues Rezept ausprobierten und mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden waren, hatten sie es auf die „Festmahls-Liste" gesetzt.

So nannten die beiden im Scherz die Sammlung an Gerichte, die sie vorhatten, den Zwergen vorzusetzen.

Gandalfs Besuch setzte also eine wohlgeschulte Maschinerie in Bewegung. Anar würde die Vorbereitungen das Abschmecken übernehmen, während Bilbo das lautere Hantieren mit Töpfen und damit das eigentliche Kochen erledigen würde.

Anar und Bilbo hatten einen sehr vergnüglichen Nachmittag, während dem sie ein Gericht nach dem anderen auf den Tisch zauberten.

Als die letzten Aufläufe und Kuchen im Ofen waren, packten die beiden ihre Reisetaschen.

Da Anar ja zumindest im Groben wusste, was sie erwartete, hatten die beiden schon wetterfeste Umhänge, Bettrollen (in Anars Fall weich mit Lammfell gefüttert) und Wechselkleidung sowie Reiseproviant vorbereitet.

Sie hatten immer lange haltbare Lebensmittel im Haus. Diese tauschten die beiden zwar in regelmäßigen Abständen aus, aber Anar wusste, dass sie, wenn es einmal soweit war, relativ wenig Vorbereitungszeit haben würden.

Und so reichte sie Bilbo mit einem Schmunzeln gleich drei Taschentücher während sie ihn fragte: „Jetzt ist es also so weit. Bist du aufgeregt?"

Anar hatte Bilbo darauf vorbereitet, dass eines Tages seine Leichtfüßigkeit als Meisterdieb im Unterfangen des Zwergenkönigs Thorin Eichenschild gefragt sein würden, der ausziehen würde, um seine Heimat zurückzugewinnen. Was genau während der Reise passieren würde, hatte sie für sich behalten. Zum einen, weil sich einige Dinge ändern würden und zum anderen, weil sie nicht verhindern wollte, dass die Dinge geschehen, die geschehen müssen.

Sie hatten aber beispielweise in einem Gedankenexperiment durchgespielt, wie man wohl alleine mit drei Trollen fertigwerden würde.

„Natürlich, ein wenig. Aber ich fühle mich eigentlich ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, endlich in die Welt hinauszuziehen und unser Training auch anzuwenden."

„Werde mir nicht zu übermütig, mein Lieber. Du weißt, was wir besprochen hatten. Unser Waffentraining basiert sehr stark auf Theorien. Keiner von uns hat bisher einen tatsächlichen Kampf austragen müssen."

„Ja, ich weiß. Sobald sich irgendwie die Gelegenheit ergibt, werde ich Dwalin bitten, mir ein wenig Nachhilfe zu geben," rezitierte Bilbo ihren Plan.

„Und wen fragst du in Bezug auf das Training mit dem Bogen?" fragte Anar.

„Kili," sagte Bilbo nach kurzem Zögern. „Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, bald auch Gesichter zu den ganzen Namen, die du mir genannt hast, zu kennen."

„Das wirst du schon bald, mein Lieber." Bei diesen Worten klopfte es an der Tür. „Oder besser gesagt, jetzt!"

 _AN: * aus "Der Hobbit" von J.R.R. Tolkien_


	5. Kapitel 4

**Hallo,**

 **obwohl ich schon seid Jahren FFs verschiedener Genres lese, ist dies meine erste eigene Geschichte.**

 **Über Rückmeldung jeder Art würde ich mich sehr freuen.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Außer meiner alternativen Storyline und meinem OC gehört Alles dem bewundernswerten J. R. R. Tolkien. Ich schreibe nur zu meinem Privatvergnügen und verdiene kein Geld damit.**

 **Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **KAPITEL 4**

 _„Oder besser gesagt, jetzt!"_

Anar zog sich in die Küche zurück, um die letzten warmen Gericht servierfertig zu machen, während Bilbo zur Tür ging, um ihre Gäste einzulassen.

Neben Dwalin, mit dem die beiden gerechnet hatten, fand Bilbo auch Gandalf vor.

„Dwalin, zu Ihren Diensten" begrüßte ihn der Zwerg.

„Bilbo Beutlin, zu Ihren Diensten!" antwortete Bilbo, nickte Gandalf zu und führte die beiden in das Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer, in dem Anar und er eine lange Tafel aus mehreren Tischen aufgebaut hatten, die sich beinahe unter dem Gewicht der vielen Speisen bog. In das Speisezimmer hätten sie alle bestimmt nicht hineingepasst.

Als Gandalf und Dwalin Platz genommen hatten, kam Anar mit einem Humpen Bier und einem Glas Rotwein herein.

Während sie das Bier vor Dwalin absetzte und anschließend Gandalf sein Rotweinglas anbot, sagte sie neckend: „Meister Gandalf, wie schön Euch wieder zu sehen. Diesmal hatten wir nicht so früh mit Eurer Ankunft gerechnet."

„Ich habe mich ein wenig beeilt, weil wir doch noch ein Gespräch führen wollten."

„In der Tat, das wollten wir. Wollen wir kurz miteinander sprechen und dann wieder zum Essen zu den anderen stoßen?" bot Anar dem Zauberer an, der sich daraufhin erhob.

„Meister Dwalin, wärt ihr so freundlich und geht Bilbo noch kurz zur Hand? Ich würde vorschlagen, das Bierfass aus der Vorratskammer in den Nachbarraum zu befördern. Das spart später am Abend die weiten Wege! Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen würdet, Meister Gandalf?"

Mit diesen Worten führte Anar Gandalf in einen der weiter entfernten Räume und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Nachdem sie einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, begann sie damit Gandalf ihre Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Wie ihr wohl mitbekommen habt, weiß ich mehr als ich wissen sollte. Ich weiß, dass Ihr Thorin Eichenschild davon überzeugt habt, die Heimat der Zwerge zurückzuerobern. Und egal, was ihr ihm erzählt habt, es geht hier nicht nur darum, den Zwergen ihr Zuhause zurückzugeben. Das an und für sich wäre bereits eine noble Mission. Euch geht es aber darum zu verhindern, dass erstens das Bollwerk Erebor in die Hänge des Feindes fällt und zweitens, was noch verheerender wäre, Smaug sich den Armeen des Feindes anschließt."

Gandalf sah sie erstaunt und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Das stimmt, Mädchen. Aber woher wisst ihr das alles?" hakte er nach.

„Das, mein lieber Meister Gandalf, werde ich Euch noch genau erzählen. Ihr habt vor, die Zwerge nach Bruchtal zu führen, in der Hoffnung, dass Lord Elrond die Karte zu entschlüsseln vermag, die Ihr bei Euch tragt. Meister Thorin wird davon nicht begeistert sein, aber wenn wir ihn bittet, die arme hilflose Freundin seines Meisterdiebes in die Obhut der Elben zu übergeben, wird er vielleicht bereitwilliger sein. Beim Treffen des weißen Rates können wir dann über die Zukunft Mittelerdes beraten. In der Zwischenzeit sind alle Zwerge, bis auf Meister Thorin, der sich leider verlaufen hat, eingetroffen. Wollen wir uns ihnen anschließen?"

Auf dem Weg zurück in das improvisierte Speisezimmer, steckte Anar sich noch zusätzliche Stofffetzen in die Ohren, was ihr wieder einen erstaunten Blick Gandalfs einbrachte.

In der Tat war dort eine lebhafte und vor allem laute Feier im Gange. Die Zwerge bewarfen sich gegenseitig mit Essen und feuerten sich an, dieses mit ihren Mündern aufzufangen.

Während Gandalf sich in die Nähe des Kopfendes setzte, nahm Anar ein wenig entfernt Platz, damit sich nicht versehentlich angerempelt würde und betrachtete amüsiert das Durcheinander.

So dauerte es eine geraume Weile, bis den Zwergen auffiel, dass noch eine weitere Person im Raum war.

Ori, der sie als erstes entdeckt hatte, stupste Nori mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen, der wiederum Dori, bis alle Zwerge sie stumm ansahen.

Anar nickte ihnen hoheitsvoll zu und bedeutete ihnen mit einer Handbewegung fortzufahren, bevor sie sie mit ihrer leisen und ruhigen Stimme ermutigte: „Bitte, meine werten Herren, lassen Sie sich durch mich nicht von Ihrer Feier abbringen. Benötigen Sie vielleicht noch etwas?"

Einer nach dem anderen schüttelte den Kopf, Ori murmelte sogar ein leises „Nein, vielen Dank!" und dann nahmen die Zwerge ihr Nachtmahl wieder auf. Anar kam aber nicht umhin festzustellen, dass es nun sehr viel gesitteter von statten ging.

Als die Zwerge dann satt und die vielen Platten annähernd geleert waren, machte Anar Anstalten, den Tisch abzudecken.

„Nicht doch, Miss," warf Balin ein. „Lassen Sie uns das machen."

‚Vermutlich hält er mich für blind,' dachte sich Anar, was ihr Kopftuch, das ihre Augen bedeckte, ja nahelegen würde. Dass dieses das ziemlich genaue Gegenteil von Blindheit bedeutete, konnte er ja nicht ahnen. Aber ihr sollte es Recht sein.

Und so nickte sie, nahm sich nur eine Platte in jede Hand und führte die Zwerge, die sich jeweils die Arme vollluden, in die Küche.

Dort dirigierte sie, was wohin geräumt werden sollte und drückte den verschiedenen Zwerge auf dem Rückweg saubere Teller, Tee und Gebäck in die Hand.

Sie war gerade dabei den Abwasch zu beenden, als es ein weiteres Mal an der Tür klopfte.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Hallo,**

 **obwohl ich schon seid Jahren FFs verschiedener Genres lese, ist dies meine erste eigene Geschichte.**

 **Über Rückmeldung jeder Art würde ich mich sehr freuen.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Außer meiner alternativen Storyline und meinem OC gehört Alles dem bewundernswerten J. R. R. Tolkien. Ich schreibe nur zu meinem Privatvergnügen und verdiene kein Geld damit.**

 **Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **KAPITEL 5**

 _Sie war gerade dabei den Abwasch zu beenden, als es ein weiteres Mal an der Tür klopfte._

Da war er also. Thorin Eichenschild.

Sie ließ den anderen erst einmal die Zeit sich zu begrüßen und bereitete einen Teller mit dem vor, was die anderen von dem üppigen Mahl übrig gelassen hatten. Schön auf dem Teller angerichtet, fiel dies nicht mal auf, wie sie schmunzelnd feststellte.

Mit dem Teller in der einen und einem Humpen Bier in der anderen Hand betrat sie schließlich das Speisezimmer.

Thorin berichtete gerade seinen Gefährten, dass sie keine Unterstützung aus den blauen Bergen erhalten würden, als Anar beides vor dem König abstellte.

Da Thorin viel zu sehr in seiner Erzählung gefangen war, um sie großartig zu beachten, zog sie sich wieder in die Küche zurück. Sie wollte nicht, dass sich die Zwerge bei der geheimes Besprechung ihres noch viel geheimeren Plans belauscht fühlten.

Natürlich hörte sie jedes Wort, das einige Räume weiter gesprochen wurde.

Anar wartete ab, bis Gandalf Thorin die Karte und den dazugehörigen Schlüssel gegeben hatte. Als Bilbo dann seinen Vertrag ausgehändigt bekam, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den anderen.

Bilbos Training hatte sich offensichtlich gelohnt, denn sie hatte bisher keine Neckereien über die Fähigkeiten des Hobbits vernommen, nachdem Bilbo auf Thorins Frage nach seiner Bewaffnung mit einem selbstbewussten „Kurzschwert und Bogen!" geantwortet hatte.

Im Eingang zum Speisezimmer blieb sie stehen und wartete ab, bis sie jemand bemerken würde.

Während Bilbo schwungvoll seine Unterschrift neben Thorins Namenszug setzte, winkte Gandalf sie zu sich.

„Nachdem dies nun alles geklärt ist, bleibt nur noch eines," begann er, so dass Thorin sich zu ihm umdrehte und damit Anar zum ersten Mal tatsächlich wahrnahm.

Anar knickste anmutig, wie Standardtänzer es in Ihrer Welt tun würden, bis zum Boden und hauchte an Thorin gewandt: „Mein König!"

Thorin hob eine Augenbraue an und wandte sich dann fragend an Gandalf: „Wer ist dieses Weibsbild? Was hat dies zu bedeuten?"

Anar, die mit gesenktem Blick neben Gandalf stand, runzelte bei diesen Worten ihre Stirn. Nicht, dass dies unter ihrer Kopfbedeckung jemand sehen würde. Eine solch herablassende Behandlung hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie wusste, dass Thorin sehr stolz war und nicht die besten Erfahrungen mit Menschen gemacht hatte, seit er sich nach dem Fall Erebors mit Gelegenheitsarbeiten über Wasser hatte halten müssen. Sie wusste aber auch, dass es nur sehr wenige weibliche Zwerge gab, was eigentlich dazu führen sollte, dass weibliche Wesen im Allgemeinen zuvorkommend behandelt werden.

Wie dem auch sei, sie hatte nicht vor, lange mit den Zwergen unterwegs zu sein. Und bis Bruchtal würde sie ein solches Verhalten dulden.

„Das, Meister Eichenschild, ist die Lady Anar. Sie befindet sich zur Zeit in Bilbos Obhut. Da sich Bilbo nun unserer Gemeinschaft anschließen wird, sollten wir sie sicher nach Bruchtal geleiten. Das Tal von Imladris liegt auf unserem Weg."

Wie erwartet protestierte Thorin heftig. Balin, Dwalin und Gandalf konnten ihn jedoch überzeugen, sie bis nahe genug an Bruchtal mitzunehmen, um es Gandalf zu ermöglichen, sie ins Tal bringen und anschließend wieder zu ihnen zu stoßen.

Da Anar wusste, dass ihnen die Wargs keine andere Wahl lassen würden, als in Bruchtal Zuflucht zu suchen, hielt sie sich aus dieser Diskussion heraus. Stattdessen beobachtete sie die Reaktionen der anderen Zwerge.

Dank ihres ausgezeichneten Gehörs verstand sie jedes Wort, auch wenn sie Mühe hatte, die vielen verschiedenen Gespräche auseinander zu filtern, die um sie herum stattfanden.

Kili und Fili flüsterten aufgeregt miteinander. Sie waren noch nicht vielen Menschenfrauen begegnet. Und einer verschleierten noch nie.

Bifur und Bofur schienen skeptisch zu sein. Sie wussten nicht was sie von ihr halten sollten. Besonders Bofur, der seinem Gegenüber gerne in die Augen sah, um ihre Beweggründe abzuschätzen.

Dori und Nori schienen sich beinahe zu streiten. Während Dori die anscheinend hilflose Frau beinahe bemuttern wollte, war Nori beinahe feindselig und wollte auf keinen Fall eine Frau auf ihrer Reise dabei haben.

Oin und Gloin begutachteten sie da schon wohlwollender. Oin, weil er als Heiler niemals einem kranken oder hilflosen Wesen abwertend gegenüber stehen würde und Gloin, weil diese Frau noch jünger als sein eigener Sohn war, was bei ihm den Beschützerinstinkt auslöste.

Ori und Bombur schienen von den ganzen Diskussionen wenig mitzubekommen, denn Ori machte sich eifrig Notizen in sein Buch während Bombur dem Gebäckteller seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Nachdem sich Thorin offensichtlich, wenn auch murrend mit dem Kompromiss abgefunden hatte, machten es sich alle in den verschiedenen Stühlen und Sesseln gemütlich. Einige holten ihre Pfeifen heraus, andere genossen einen weiteren Humpen Bier.

Schließlich fing Thorin vor dem Kamin an zu summen. Die anderen Zwerge stimmten in die Melodie ein, als sie das Lied erkannten. Als Thorin schließlich das wohlbekannte Lied anstimmt, konnte Anar nicht anders. Sie hatte das Lied von den Nebelbergen immer schon geliebt. Als sie den Text zum ersten Mal im Buch gelesen hatte, war sie bereits beeindruckt gewesen. Wie Richard Armitage es dann im Film zum Leben erweckt hatte, hatte sie verzaubert. Und so bewegte sie ihre Lippen mit dem Text den Thorin sang, was aber glücklicherweise nur von Bilbo und Gandalf bemerkt wurde.

In dieser Stimmung verabschiedete sich Anar schließlich in ihr Zimmer.

Morgen würde ein aufregender Tag werden.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Hallo,**

 **obwohl ich schon seid Jahren FFs verschiedener Genres lese, ist dies meine erste eigene Geschichte.**

 **Über Rückmeldung jeder Art würde ich mich sehr freuen.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Außer meiner alternativen Storyline und meinem OC gehört Alles dem bewundernswerten J. R. R. Tolkien. Ich schreibe nur zu meinem Privatvergnügen und verdiene kein Geld damit.**

 **Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **KAPITEL 6**

 _Morgen würde ein aufregender Tag werden._

Aufregend.

Genau.

Im Nachhinein nicht ganz das Wort, dass Anar gewählt hätte.

Der Ritt auf einem Pony war nicht wirklich das angenehmste, was sie sich vorstellen konnte. Zwar hatte sie sich für unter ihr Kleid eine Art gefütterte Reithose genäht, doch das Lammfell dämmte die Stöße und das Reiben des Ponys nur bedingt.

Wenigstens hatte sie ein Reittier für sich. Von einer anderen Person gehalten zu werden, wäre in ihrer Verfassung nicht möglich gewesen.

Um die Stimmen der Zwerge ertragen zu können, hatte sie sich wie am vorherigen Abend Stofffetzen in die Ohren gesteckt. Dennoch verzog sie das Gesicht, wenn zu viele auf einmal durcheinander sprachen.

Bisher hatte sie es außerdem vermieden, bei vollem Tageslicht die Hobbithöhle zu verlassen. Es war unglaublich hell. Das Licht schmerzte in ihren Augen.

Aber sie versuchte krampfhaft die positiven Seite zu sehen.

Das Auenland war wunderschön. Sie sah jeden Grashalm gestochen scharf, selbst die weiter entfernten auf der Wiese, über die sie ritten. Sie sah jede einzelne der unzähligen Blumen.

Leise fing sie an, vor sich hinzusummen. Ja, sie würde sich auf die positiven Aspekte ihrer Reise konzentrieren. Weniger schöne Zeiten würden schon früh genug anbrechen.

~~oo°O°oo~~

Als die Zwerge an diesem Abend das Nachtlager aufschlugen und Bombur sich daran machte, das Abendessen zuzubereiten, suchte Anar Gandalf auf.

„Werter Herr Gandalf, würdet Ihr mir Gesellschaft leisten? Ich würde gerne etwas versuchen."

Gandalf schien diese Bitte zu überraschen, ging aber mit ihr auf einen nahegelegenen Hügel, der weit genug von den lärmenden Zwergen entfernt für ihr Experiment war, aber noch in Sichtweite der Zwerge lag.

Dort angekommen nahm Anar ihr Kopftuch ab.

Sie blinzelte, um sich an das ungefilterte Dämmerlicht zu gewöhnen und sah sich dann um. Dann entfernte sie die Stofffetzen aus ihren Ohren und drehte sich zu Gandalf um, der erschrocken einatmete.

„Was habt Ihr, Meister Gandalf?" fragte Anar beunruhigt.

„Eure Augen… sie… glänzen," brachte er hervor.

Anar stutzte. Es war eine Ewigkeit her, dass sie zuletzt ihre eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.

„Beschreibt Ihr sie mir?" bat sie.

„Sie glänzen silbern. Nicht, als wären sie tatsächlich silbern. Mehr als würde ein silberner Film über ihnen liegen. Das ist in der Tat ungewöhnlich für eine Blinde."

Anar schnaubte.

„Ihr dachtet, ich sei blind? Nein, DAS ist nicht das Dilemma. Es ist eher das Gegenteil. Seht ihr dort hinten den kleinen Bach? Dort bringt gerade eine Entenmutter ihre fünf Küken ins Nest. Oder dort den Falken? Er wird sich vermutlich gleich auf die Maus stürzen, die sich dort zum Trinken ans Ufer des Baches gewagt hat."

Gandalf blickte angestrengt in die Richtung, in die sie deutete.

„Ich sehe nicht einmal den Bach. Wie außergewöhnlich," musste er zugeben. „Und was wolltet ihr nun ausprobieren?"

„Wir werden verfolgt. Azog hat ein Kopfgeld auf Thorin ausgesetzt. Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie uns einholen werden. Aber ich wollte testen, ob ich sie schon wahrnehmen kann."

Damit blickte sie angestrengt in die Richtung, in der sie die Orks vermutete und verpasste dabei Gandalfs besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nein, da ist nichts. Wir sollten erst einmal sicher sein," sagte sie bestimmt und drehte sich wieder zu Gandalf um.

„Wenn das so ist, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir dies nun jeden Abend machen sollten," meinte Gandalf nachdenklich.

~~oo°O°oo~~

Als sie zum Lager zurückkehrten, hatte Anar ihr Kopftuch und ihre Ohrstöpsel wieder an Ort und Stelle befestigt und nahm nun mit einem dankbaren Nicken die Schüssel mit dem Abendessen von Bilbo entgegen.

„Was habt ihr dort hinten gemacht?" fragte Bilbo neugierig.

„Ein Experiment," entgegnete Anar, was Bilbo mit einem Nicken akzeptierte, weil er solch wage Aussagen von ihr bereits gewöhnt war.

Dies schien Thorin jedoch nicht auszureichen.

„Welche Art von Experiment? Ich verlange eine Erklärung!" sagte er deshalb.

Anar blickte kurz zu Gandalf herüber und als dieser nickte, entgegnete sie schnippisch: „Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was Euch meine privaten Angelegenheiten angehen, Meister Thorin, aber ich habe Gandalf darum gebeten, meine Sehfähigkeit zu überprüfen."

Das reichte aus, um Thorin beschämt den Kopf senken und die Angelegenheit auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Da sie kein offizielles Mitglied seiner Gemeinschaft war, ging ihn das nämlich wirklich nichts an. Und dass sie im Geheimen mit ihren Kenntnissen versuchte, sein Leben zu retten, wusste er ja nicht.

Auch an diesem Abend wurde wieder gesungen.

Nachdem erst Kili eine lustige Weise und anschließend Nori eine tragende Ballade vorgetragen hatte, sah Bilbo fragend in Anars Richtung.

„Möchtest Du nicht auch einmal ein Stück zum Besten geben?" fragte er sie.

Sie sah erstaunt auf und blickte dann in die Runde, um abzuschätzen, ob dies von der Gemeinschaft wohl gewünscht wäre.

Bis auf Thorin, der sich abgewandt hatte, schauten die meistens Zwerge entweder skeptisch oder freudig abwartend in ihre Richtung, was sie dazu brachte sich zu räuspern und dann leise zu singen:

 _„Von Testara nach Jandberg der Wandrer kehrt ein  
in ein Gasthaus, das heißt: "Das Mädchen aus Stein".  
Und wenn auch in Namen oft Wahrheit liegt,  
mancher meint, dass die Geschichte hier lügt.  
Doch die, die es wissen, lächeln nur still  
und erzählen, was war, dem der zuhören will._

 _In einem Dorf nah der Stadt lebt' vor 100 Jahr'  
ein Mädchen voll Anmut und Schönheit, das war  
dem Tempel der Jungfrau im Waldhain geweiht  
dort tanzt sie die Göttin im Wechsel der Zeit.  
So wisst, dass die Tänzerin verschworen ist  
der Göttin der Reinheit auf Lebensfrist._

 _Nicht an Mann noch an Frau darf sie sich verlier'n  
und andre liebe als die des Geistes verspür'n,  
doch lebt in dem Dorf auch ein junger Mann  
dem sie nicht ganz ihr Herz verschließen kann.  
So wählt sich das Schicksal seinen dunkelsten Lauf  
und legt beiden den Zauber der Liebe auf._

 _Und so trifft sich die Tänz'rin im Abendrot,  
getrieben von Sehnsucht, gehalten von Not,  
mit ihm an der Straße im finstersten Wald  
zu langen Gesprächen und zärtlichstem Halt.  
So vergehen die Nächte mit verbotenem Glück  
und am Morgen kehrt sie in den Tempel zurück._

 _Die Geschichte sagt nun, dass der Tänzerin  
ein zorniger Bote der Göttin erschien:  
"Mein bist du, Mädchen, und wirst es auch sein  
solang der Himmel aus Luft und die Erde aus Stein.  
Wende dich ab und Kehr' zu mir zurück,  
denn siehst du ihn wieder, dann endet dein Glück!"_

 _Doch wenn ein Herz brennt und sich selber verzehrt  
nicht mal göttliche Drohung den Weg ihm verwehrt;  
eh ein Mondkreis verging, schlich die Tänzerin  
zum Treffpunkt im Wald an der Straße hin.  
Den Mondglanz verdüstert die röteste Glut  
als Echo und Zeichen der göttlichen Wut._

 _Sie tritt aus dem Wald und sie sieht sein Gesicht,  
vertraut und geliebt selbst im düsteren Licht,  
die hebt ihre Hand, um ihn zu sich zu zieh'n,  
während über den Mond schwarze Wolken flieh'n.  
Als sie sich berühren, in Schatten gehüllt,  
sich das Wort und der Fluch der Göttin erfüllt._

 _Was geschah, wollt ihr wissen? Nun, dann kommt mit  
hinaus hinter's Haus und dann noch ein paar Schritt,  
und dort steht am Waldesrand im Sonnenschein  
wunderschön, wie lebendig, ein Mädchen aus Stein.  
Und es heißt, dass wenn nachts hoch hell die Sterne steh'n,  
kann man sie in dem Licht hier tanzen seh'n."_

 _(„Das Mädchen aus Stein" – von der bezaubernden Bardin Shei)_

Anar hatte sich nie für eine besonders gute Sängerin gehalten. Sie hatte immer nur für sich selbst im Auto oder unter der Dusche gesungen. Den Zwergen jedoch schien es gefallen zu haben, denn sie nickten ihr anerkennend zu und als sie sich umblickte sah sie, dass sogar Thorin sich in die Runde zu ihnen gesetzt hatte, um ihr besser lauschen zu können.

‚Das kann man ja schon fast als Kompliment werten,' dachte Anar bei sich, als sie sich anschließend zur Ruhe legte.

 _AN: Den Liedertext von „Das Mädchen aus Stein" habe ich mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Bardin Shei verwendet. Wer neugierig geworden ist, dem kann ich wärmstens ihr „Inter-Pergament" unter_ _.de_ _ans Herz legen. Hier findet sich zwar leider keine Version dieses Liedes zum Download, aber man kann sich unter der Kategorie Lieder – gefangene Lieder einen Eindruck davon verschaffen, wie sich ihre Lieder anhören. Und anschließend eine CD bei ihr bestellen. Ich persönlich bin ein Fan ihrer Musik ;-)_


	8. Kapitel 7

**Hallo,**

 **obwohl ich schon seid Jahren FFs verschiedener Genres lese, ist dies meine erste eigene Geschichte.**

 **Über Rückmeldung jeder Art würde ich mich sehr freuen.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Außer meiner alternativen Storyline und meinem OC gehört Alles dem bewundernswerten J. R. R. Tolkien. Ich schreibe nur zu meinem Privatvergnügen und verdiene kein Geld damit.**

 **Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **KAPITEL 7**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ereignislos.

Sie legten eine beachtliche Strecke zurück und Anar gewöhnte sich mehr und mehr an die Situation. So zuckte sie bei weitem nicht mehr jedes Mal zusammen, wenn die Zwerge kollektiv laut loslachten. Auch die Helligkeit des Tages machte ihr durch ihre improvisierte Sonnenbrille nicht mehr allzu viel aus.

Die Zwerge waren dazu übergegangen, abends zwischen dem Aufschlagen des Nachtlagers und dem Zubettgehen mit ihren Waffen zu trainieren.

Bilbo hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Dwalin davon zu überzeugen, seinen Nahkampffähigkeiten den letzten Schliff zu geben.

Hier sah Anar besonders aufmerksam zu. Sie schien ihre Sache, Bilbo zu trainieren, verhältnismäßig gut gemacht zu haben, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie selbst auch nur über theoretisches Wissen verfügt hatte. Aber Dwalin schien ganz zufrieden mit den Fähigkeiten des Hobbits zu sein und gab hauptsächlich praktische Anweisungen, die ihm in einem realen Kampf weiterhelfen würden.

Auch Kili war von Bilbos Künsten im Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen angetan. Er gab ihm noch einige Tipps, wie er auch über weitere Distanzen sein Ziel besser treffen würde, was für Anar interessant war, da sie weit entfernte Ziele zwar ausmachen, aber bisher nicht treffen konnte.

Als die Übungen bei dieser speziellen Disziplin angelangt waren, gesellte sich Anar zu den beiden und sah Bilbo zu, wie dieser nun auch 30 Schritt weit entfernte Ziele traf. Sie nahm sich vor, es nach dem Abendessen, wenn es etwas dunkler war, auch einmal mit dieser Technik zu probieren.

Als sie schließlich ihren Bogen und ihre Pfeile aus ihrem Gepäck nahm und sich vor die improvisierten Zielscheiben stellte, schauten die Zwerge erstaunt auf.

Sie jedoch begann in aller Ruhe ihre Sehne zu spannen, legte einen Pfeil auf und stellte sich in Position.

Sie spannte den Bogen, atmete noch einmal tief ein und versenkte dann den Pfeil im Bulls-Eye des 50 Schritt entfernten Zieles.

Die Zwerge sprangen daraufhin auf und riefen wild durcheinander, worauf Anar das Gesicht verzog.

„Hat sie gerade wirklich…?"

„Habt ihr das gesehen?"

„Nicht einmal Kili schafft einen solchen Schuss über diese Distanz!"

Schließlich dröhnte Thorins Stimme über die Lichtung, auf der sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten.

„Was soll das? Wir dachten, Ihr seid blind. Ihr habt uns angelogen!" rief er erzürnt.

Sie drehte sich um, um ihn ins Gesicht blicken zu können und entgegnete ruhig:

„Nein, das habe ich nie behauptet. Ich habe nur Eurer Annahme, ich sei blind, nie widersprochen. Das ist alles."

„Das ist alles? Das ist alles! Was verschweigt Ihr uns sonst noch, Mädchen?" steigerte sich Thorin nun in seinen Zorn hinein. Er hatte wohl oder übel zugestimmt, sie mitzunehmen, weil er davon ausgegangen war, dass sie hilflos war und ihres Schutzes bedurfte. Dies schien jedoch nicht der Fall zu sein.

„Ich habe Euch so einiges noch nicht erzählt. Ihr habt mich bisher aber auch noch nichts über mich gefragt. Und ich halte meine Lebensgeschichte nicht für wichtig genug, sie jedem ungefragt auf die Nase zu binden."

Bevor Thorin nun explodieren konnte – und er sah gefährlich danach aus – schritt Gandalf in ihr Gespräch ein.

„Es sind nur noch wenige Tagesreisen bis Bruchtal. So lange können wir doch bestimmt höflich miteinander umgehen, findet ihr nicht, Meister Eichenschild?"

~~oo°O°oo~~

Am nächsten Abend rasteten sie auf einer wohlbekannten Klippe. Von hier hatte Anar eine hervorragende Sicht auf die Umgebung, die sie auszunutzen gedachte. Zumal sie ja wusste, dass die Zwerge heute Nacht zum ersten Mal ihre Verfolger hören würden.

Wieder nahm sie Gandalf mit, als sie am Rand der Klippe das Kopftuch abnahm, um die Gegend ungefiltert überprüfen zu können.

Als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte, drehte sie sich um, nur um Balin zu sehen, der sich ihnen näherte. Er schien neugierig zu sein, was die beiden vorhatten. Nun, ihr sollte es recht sein und so konzentrierte sie sich darauf, möglichst viel und weit zu sehen.

„Sie sind zwei Tagesreisen hinter uns, würde ich schätzen," brachte sie Gandalf auf den neusten Stand.

„Wer ist zwei Tagesreisen hinter uns," fragte Balin, aber noch bevor Anar auf diese Frage antworten konnte, hörten sie alle das weit entfernte Heulen eines Wargs.

„Wargs," sagte sie trotzdem, um ihm die Antwort nicht schuldig zu bleiben.

Dieses Stichwort griffen Kili und Fili auf und begannen dem nervösen Bilbo von nächtlichen Orkattacken zu berichten. Der war zwar nicht so verängstigt, wie er es ohne Vorbereitung gewesen wäre, aber so ganz wohl war ihm bei den Gedanken an übergroße Wölfe dann auch wieder nicht.

Wie erwartet, fand Thorin diese Späße nicht lustig und stauchte die beiden sofort scharf zusammen.

Und dann erzählte Balin vom Fall Erebors, von dem gescheiterten Versuch der Zwerge das Königreich Moria zurückzuerobern und dem Tod Thrors. Wie Thrain wahnsinnig wurde und wie Thorin sich wie der Phönix aus der Asche erhob und sein Volk zum Sieg führte.

Anar kannte die Geschichte ja bereits und konzentrierte sich lieber auf die Reaktionen der Zwerge. Zufrieden damit, wie diese das Erzählte aufnahmen, machte sie sich schließlich nachtfertig.

Bevor sie sich aber zur Ruhe legte, flüsterte sie Bilbo noch zu: „Bald ist es soweit, mein Lieber. Hast Du die Pflanzen eingesammelt, über die wir gesprochen hatten?"

Als Bilbo dies mit einem Nicken bestätigt hatte, legte sich Anar beruhigt nieder.

~~oo°O°oo~~

Und tatsächlich dauerte nur noch zwei weitere Tage, bis Thorin darauf bestand, bei der abgebrannten Farm ihr Lager aufzuschlagen.

Gandalf protestierte heftig gegen diese Entscheidung und war schon dabei wütend aus dem Lager zu stürmen, als Anar ihn aufhielt.

„Nein, Gandalf. Bleib bitte in der Nähe!"

Gandalf hatte nicht mit ihrem Widerspruch bei einer solchen Lappalie gerechnet und zog deshalb eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und blieb im Lager – jedoch auf der Thorin entgegengesetzten Seite, der gerade Kili und Fili für die Bewachung der Ponys einteilte.

Als Bilbo sich dann freiwillig meldete, den beiden ihr Abendessen zu bringen, schloss sie sich ihm an.

„Es ist so weit," war alles, was sie ihm sagen musste. Er hatte das bereits geahnt und die gesammelten Pflanzen dabei, die er ihr nun in einem kleinen Beutel in die Hand drückte.

„Viel Glück," murmelte er.

„Dir auch," murmelte sie noch leiser zurück.

Als sie bei den Brüdern ankamen, machten die sich bereits gegenseitig Vorwürfe, unter wessen Aufsicht, die beiden Ponys denn nun verschwunden waren.

Bilbo stellte den beiden ihr Abendessen hin und sagte dann, so ruhig wie er konnte: „Wir kümmern uns darum. Wenn ihr unsere Hilferufe hört, holt bitte Verstärkung aus dem Lager!"

Mit diesen Worten schlichen sich Bilbo und Anar an das Lager der Trolle heran, wobei Kili ihnen mit ein wenig Abstand folgte.

Nachdem sich Bilbo uns Anar einen Überblick verschafft hatten, teilten sie sich auf und schlichen zu den entgegengesetzten Enden des Lagers. Sie nickten sich noch einmal zu und Anar sah und hörte, wie Bilbo noch einmal tief Luft holte und dann auf die Lichtung trat.


	9. Kapitel 8

**Hallo,**

 **obwohl ich schon seid Jahren FFs verschiedener Genres lese, ist dies meine erste eigene Geschichte.**

 **Über Rückmeldung jeder Art würde ich mich sehr freuen.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Außer meiner alternativen Storyline und meinem OC gehört Alles dem bewundernswerten J. R. R. Tolkien. Ich schreibe nur zu meinem Privatvergnügen und verdiene kein Geld damit.**

 **Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **KAPITEL 8**

 _Sie nickten sich noch einmal zu und Anar sah und hörte, wie Bilbo noch einmal tief Luft holte und dann auf die Lichtung trat._

„Guten Abend, meine Herren," sprach Bilbo die Trolle laut an, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Wie sie es besprochen hatten, lenkte Bilbo die Trolle lange genug ab, dass Anar sich von hinten anschleichen und die gesammelten Giftpflanzen in das Abendessen der Trolle streuen konnte.

Nach einem kurzen Umrühren, bedeutete Anar ihm mit einem Nicken und einem emporgestreckten Daumen, dass er nun zum zweiten Teil ihres Planes übergehen konnte.

Und tatsächlich schaffte Bilbo es, alle drei Trolle dazu zu bringen, von dem Eintopf zu kosten.

Bevor das Gift jedoch seine volle Wirkung entfalten konnte, schien einer der drei Anar im Schatten zu bemerken. Gerade als er die beiden anderen auf sie aufmerksam machen sollte, begann er jedoch grün anzulaufen. Wie seine beiden Kumpane hielt er sich den schmerzenden Bauch, bevor er sich übergebend zusammenbrach.

Jubelnd stürmte Anar die Lichtung und lief mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf Bilbo zu, als einer der Trolle sie am Knöchel packte und so zum Stolpern brachte.

Anar schrie schmerzerfüllt auf.

Dies schienen die Zwerge als das Signal zu werten, auf das sie warten sollten und stürmten mit erhobenen Waffen die Lichtung, nur um dort drei tote Trolle, ein schmerzerfüllt wimmerndes Mädchen und einen völlig aufgelösten Hobbit vorzufinden.

Oin, Gandalf, Kili und Fili stürmten sofort auf die junge Frau zu, um ihr zu helfen, aber Bilbo hielt sie sehr bestimmt davon ab, diese zu berühren.

Stattdessen packen Kili und Fili die Faust des Trolls, der immer noch Anars Knöchel umklammert hielt und versuchten diese zu öffnen, während Oin den Knöchel begutachtete und Gandalf das Geschehen mit verschränkten Armen beobachtete.

Bilbo murmelte ihr beruhigende Worte zu, während er ihr unendlich sanft über den Kopf streichelte.

Als ihr Fuß wieder frei war und Oin keine ernsthafte Verletzung festgestellt hatte, sahen sie sich alle auf der Lichtung um.

Am Rande nahm Anar durch einen Schleier aus Schmerzen wahr, dass Gandalf sich darüber wunderte, was Trolle wohl so weit in besiedeltes Gebiet getrieben hatte, während die Zwerge sich auf die Suche nach der Höhle der Trolle machen wollten.

Da sie wusste, dass der Trollhort für sie unerträglich stinken würde, machte sie sich zusammen Oin und Gloin auf den Weg zurück ins Lager, wo Bombur die Stellung gehalten hatte, während sie Bilbo bedeutete, sich der Expedition anzuschließen. Er würde Stich noch dringend brauchen.

Im Lager wies sie die drei verbliebenen Zwerge an, das Lager abzubrechen und die Habseligkeiten der Zwerge wieder auf vier der Ponys zu verteilen.

Anschließend führten sie je eines zu den anderen Zwergen, wo Anar jedem verblüfften Zwerg seinen Beutel in die Hand drückte, während sie mit einem Ohr dem Gespräch der beiden Zauberer lauschte.

Dann vergewisserte sie sich, dass ihre Habseligkeiten fest verschnürt waren, bevor sie ihren Bogen bereit machte.

Auch diese Aktion brachte ihr hochgezogene Augenbrauen ein, aber bevor die Zwerge nachfragen konnten, wurden sie von einem Warg angegriffen.

Nachdem dieser in einer Gemeinschaftsaktion von Thorin und Dwalin vernichtet worden war, einigten sie sich darauf, dass Radagast versuchen würde, die Orks von ihrer Spur abzubringen und ihnen so Zeit zu verschaffen.

Und dann rannten sie.

~~oo°O°oo~~

Anar merkte ziemlich schnell, dass es um ihre Kondition nicht allzu gut bestellt war. Im Stillen, verfluchte sie sich, nicht besser auf die Ponys geachtet zu haben, die in dem Moment, als sie die Wargs gerochen haben, auf und davon gestürmt waren.

Und so rannten sie über das Feld, in der Hoffnung, dass Radagast die Wargs wie geplant lange genug ablenken konnte, damit sie den geheimen Eingang nach Bruchtal erreichen würden.

Es sah auch ganz gut aus, auch wenn Anar zwischendurch mit den anderen Zwergen zusammen auf Radagast schimpfte, der ihre Verfolger zwischenzeitlich fast zu ihnen zu führen schien.

Als die Orks sie dann umzingelt hatten und Gandalf hinter dem Felsen verschwunden war, um den Eingang zu suchen, stellte sich Anar mit den anderen zusammen auf, um die Stellung zu halten.

Einen Gegner nach dem anderen brachte sie mit ihren Pfeilen zu Fall. Dennoch schien die Situation beinahe aussichtslos.

‚Wo bleiben nur Gandalf und die Elben?' fragte sich Anar, der mittlerweile einer so recht war wie der andere, weil ihr Vorrat an Pfeilen langsam aber sicher deutlich abnahm.

Sie hörte bereits das weit entfernte Herandonnern der Elbenpferde, als Gandalf endlich das befreiende: „Hier entlang!" rief und Anar machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm. Am geheimen Eingang angekommen gab sie den anderen mit ihrem Bogen Deckung und rutschte als letzte den Abhang hinunter.

Aufatmend, dass es alle unverletzt geschafft hatten, entspannte sie ihren Bogen, bevor sie ihn wieder in ihrem Gepäck verstaute.

Der Ork, der mit dem Elbenpfeil im Hals den Abhang hinuntergeschliddert kam, ließ sie nicht einmal zusammenzucken. Stattdessen wandte sie sich dem entgegengesetzten Ende der Höhle zu. Sie war schon so gespannt auf Bruchtal. Die Filmversion von Weta Workshop war bereits beeindruckend gewesen. Sie war neugierig, was ihre neue Sicht ihr wohl alles enthüllen würde.

Und tatsächlich. Als sie am Ende des langen Ganges ankamen und einen ersten Blick in das Tal von Imladris werfen konnten, blieb Anar die Spucke weg. Obwohl es hellichter Tag war, spielte sie einen Moment ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, das Kopftuch abzunehmen, um diesen Anblick voll aufnehmen zu können. Ihr Hand zuckte schon zu dem Verschluss an ihrem Hinterkopf, als sie Thorin fluchen hörte.

„Das habt ihr die ganze Zeit vorgehabt, gebt es zu!" fuhr er Gandalf an.

Nein, sie würde noch lange genug in Bruchtal sein, um dessen Schönheit studieren zu können. Stattdessen folgte sie den anderen den Pfad hinab und über die luftige Brücke.

Sie war noch zu sehr von ihrer Umgebung gefesselt, als dass sie der ersten Begrüßung durch Lindir viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte. Erst als sie die herannahenden Pferde hörte, drehte sie sich erwartungsvoll um.

Noch nie hatte sie ein so schönes und erhabenes Geschöpf gesehen wie den Elben, der sich wenig später als Lord Elrond entpuppte. Erst als Bilbo ihr den Ellbogen in die Seite stupste, schloss sie ihren Mund wieder und senkte beschämt den Blick.

Nach ihrer Begrüßung durch Lord Elrond und dessen Angebot eines Abendessens, winkte Gandalf sie zu sich.

Sie knickste tief vor dem Herrn von Bruchtal, jedoch nicht so tief wie damals vor Thorin. Sie hoffte, dass diesem diese Geste auffiel.

Dann begrüßte sie ihn mit einem sanften: „Mae govannen, Elrond Earendilion."

Lord Elrond hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue und flüsterte Gandalf dann etwas in Elbisch zu, was Anar nicht verstand. Ihr Elbisch beschränkte sich nämlich ziemlich genau auf diese Begrüßungsformel und das Pendant „Namarie".

Elrond schien mit Gandalf Antwort zufrieden zu sein, denn er bedeutete Lindir die Zwerge wegzuführen und bat dann Gandalf und sie selbst, ihm zu folgen.

Anar drehte sich noch einmal um, um sich von Bilbo zu verabschieden. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihm dann ins Ohr, dass sie sich wiedersehen würden.

Danach folgte sie den beiden Weisen in Elronds Räumlichkeiten.


	10. Kapitel 9

**Hallo,**

 **obwohl ich schon seid Jahren FFs verschiedener Genres lese, ist dies meine erste eigene Geschichte.**

 **Über Rückmeldung jeder Art würde ich mich sehr freuen.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Außer meiner alternativen Storyline und meinem OC gehört Alles dem bewundernswerten J. R. R. Tolkien. Ich schreibe nur zu meinem Privatvergnügen und verdiene kein Geld damit.**

 **Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **KAPITEL 9**

 _Danach folgte sie den beiden Weisen in Elronds Räumlichkeiten._

Dort angekommen, blieb Anar mit gesenktem Blick neben Gandalf stehen, während Elrond seine Rüstung ablegte und einer vorbeikommende Elbin etwas zuflüsterte.

Dann begann er auf elbisch zu sprechen. Erst als er Anar fragend ansah begriff diese, dass er mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

„Entschuldigt bitte, mein Lord Elrond. Meine Elbischkenntnisse beschränken sich leider auf die Begrüßung und die Verabschiedung. Wärt Ihr so freundlich, Eure Frage zu wiederholen?"

Elrond zog eine Augenbraue hoch, zuckte aber dann mit den Schultern und sagte erneut: „Gandalf hat vorhin angedeutet, dass wir einiges zu besprechen hätten. Worum genau geht es?"

Anar sah sich zunächst sehr genau in den Räumlichkeiten um und sah zum Balkon hinaus.

„Hier scheint es sehr offen zu sein. Ich vertraue grundsätzlich Eurem Volk. Aber wenn Ihr etwas Äußerst wichtiges zu besprechen hättet, etwas das das Schicksal Mittelerdes verändern könnte. Würdet ihr es hier tun?"

Gandalfs linke und Elronds rechte Augenbraue verschwanden im jeweiligen Haaransatz ihres Besitzers.

„Bitte, Olorin, das was ich Euch zu sagen habe, ist äußerst brisant. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würden neben den hier Anwesenden nur noch die Lady Galadriel und …" sie atmete tief durch, „Saruman eingeweiht werden, wenn sie in ein paar Tagen hier eintreffen."

Hatte sie Gandalf durch ihre bisherigen Aussagen erstaunt, wirkte er bei der Erwähnung seines Namens beinahe erschrocken. Auch ihr Zögern, Saruman einzuweihen, blieb ihm nicht verborgen.

Elrond und Gandalf blickten sich lange an.

Dann nickten sie und führten Anar in einen geschlossenen Raum. Dann war es für Anar so weit. Jetzt würde sie ihre Karten auf den Tisch legen.

~~oo°O°oo~~

In den vergangenen drei Stunden hatte Anar den Beiden viel Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben.

Sie beschlossen, sich den Zwergen zum Abendessen anzuschließen und sich am nächsten Tag noch einmal zusammen zu setzen, wenn sie alle die Gelegenheit hatten, über die Informationen zu schlafen.

In der Tat wirkten Gandalf und Elrond mit ihren Gedanken woanders, während Anar das Zusammensein mit der Gemeinschaft sehr genoss. Sie hatte sich an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt und sie wollte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Bilbo verbringen, bevor es ans Abschiednehmen ging. Ein Blick in den Abendhimmel bestätigte ihr, dass ihr bis zur Mittsommernacht nur noch etwas weniger als zwei Wochen blieben.

Dann würde Elrond die Mondrunen lesen können und die Zwerge würden sich in der Nacht, in der sich der Weiße Rat traf, davonschleichen.

Ja, sie würde die Zeit, die ihr noch blieb in vollen Zügen genießen.

Zunächst jedoch in Form des warmen Bades, das die Elben ihr in ihrem Schlafgemach vorbereitet hatte und anschließend in ihrem weichen Bett.

Nach ihrem Bad war sie in das weiche Nachtgewand geschlüpft, das ihr zur Verfügung gestellt worden war, während ihre eigene Kleidung gewaschen wurde.

Am nächsten Morgen fand sie neben ihrem eigenen Kleid ein weiteres vor, das im Stil der Elben geschnitten war, jedoch aus so fließendem lindgrünen Stoff bestand, dass Anar es einfach probieren musste.

Es war einfach nur wundervoll. Der Stoff war so leicht, dass er auf ihrer empfindlichen Haut wundervoll zu tragen war und umschmeichelte ihr Figur. Nur auf die langen Ärmel hatte man verzichtet, um ihren Armen nicht das zusätzliche und unnötige Gewicht zuzumuten.

Anar fühlte sich großartig. Sie war sauber und hatte keine Schmerzen.

‚Ein Haus mit heilender Wirkung,' dachte sie bei sich, als sie nur einen schmalen Streifen des dünnen Stoffes über ihren Augen befestigte und ihre roten Locken ansonsten ungehindert über ihren Rücken wallen ließ.

Sie tänzelte beinahe zu dem Balkon, auf dem die Zwerge ihr Frühstück einnehmen würden.

„Du strahlst ja heute so," wurde sie von freundlich von Bilbo begrüßt.

„Das würdest Du auch, wenn Du an meiner Stelle wärst. Ich habe heute den ersten Tag seit über zwei Jahren keine Schmerzen. Es ist einfach wundervoll!" strahlte sie, während sie über den Tisch griff und sich eine besonders toll aussehende unbekannte Frucht griff.

Einige der Zwerge schnappten bei ihrer Aussage nach Luft, andere reagierten lautstärker, was sie wiederum schmerzerfüllt zusammenzucken ließ.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass es so schlimm ist," entgegnete Bilbo geknickt.

„Mach Dir keine Gedanken. Weder ist es Deine Schuld, noch könntest Du irgendetwas dagegen tun, selbst wenn Du wolltest," redete Anar ihm gut zu.

„Was ist denn nur los mit Dir, mein Kind?" fragte Balin mitleidig.

Ein Blick in die Runde ließ Anar tief einatmen und ein Teil ihres Geheimnisses enthüllen.

„Als ich erfuhr, dass ich erblinden würde, ist für mich eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, ohne mein Augenlicht existieren zu können, also suchte ich einen Heiler auf, der mir Besserung versprach. Nach der Heilung wurde es auch besser. Und besser. Und besser. Und noch viel besser. Alle meine Sinne sind so sehr geschärft, dass es einfach zu viel ist. Ich höre alles; jedes Geräusch im Umkreis eines Marsches von mehreren Stunden. Ich rieche alles; ich weiß, was es heute zum Mittagsmahl geben wird und wo der Abort ist, ohne danach fragen zu müssen. Ich schmecke jedes einzelne Gewürz aus allen Speisen, die ich zu mir nehme. Ich spüre den Windstoß, den eine Biene beim Fliegen erzeugt, auf meiner Haut. Und ich sehe… alles. Allein die Helligkeit des Tages ist für mich beinahe unerträglich. Deshalb hat Gandalf, als er von meinem Zustand erfuhr, darauf bestanden, mich dem besten Heiler Mittelerdes vorzustellen."

Nach dieser Aussage erhielt sie von allen Zwergen mitleidige aber auch verständnisvolle Blicke. Kili und Fili begannen miteinander zu tuscheln, Balin nickte verstehend und Thorin murmelte: „So ist das also."

~~oo°O°oo~~

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Fluge.

Anar traf sich hin und wieder mit Elrond und Gandalf, um ihre Gedanken auszutauschen, aber sie hatten beschlossen auf die Ankunft Galadriels und Sarumans zu warten, bevor sie irgendwelche Entscheidungen treffen würden.

Elrond konnte nichts gegen ihre geschärften Sinne unternehmen, denn die Änderungen waren in Ihrer DNA vorgenommen worden und bis dahin konnte die elbische Magie nicht vordringen. Jedoch zeigte er ihr einige Meditationstechniken, die die Auswirkungen ihrer Sinnesschärfe abmildern konnten.

So erleichtert verbrachte sie ihre Tage mit Bilbo; mal schlenderten sie zusammen durch die kunstvoll angelegten Gärten, mal durchstöberten sie Elronds umfangreiche Bibliothek, dann sahen sie den Zwergen bei ihrem Waffentraining zu.

Die Abende verbachten die beiden mit den Zwergen und Anar taute in ihrer Gegenwart immer mehr auf.

Nachdem ihr nun die größte Last von ihren Schultern genommen war, konnte sie es sich leisten, in ihrer Reserviertheit ein wenig nachzugeben. Mit jeder gemeinsam verbrachten Stunde gewöhnten sich die Zwerge mehr an sie und Anar sich an die Gemeinschaft.

~~oo°O°oo~~

Dann kam die Mittsommernacht.

Thorin war mit Balin und Bilbo zu Elrond gegangen, um die Karte zu entziffern, während Anar mit den anderen Zwergen die Sommersonnenwende feierte. Nach einem üppigen Mahl, bei dem nach einem Gespräch zwischen Anar und Elrond sogar Fleisch serviert worden war, wurde viel gelacht, gesungen und getanzt. Zu Beginn hatte Anar nur am Rand sitzend mitgesungen und mit den Füßen im Takt getappt. Dann hatte sie sich aber von der Stimmung mitreißen lassen und machte nun mit Kili, Fili und Bofur die Tanzfläche unsicher.

Als Thorin, Balin und Bilbo von der Besprechung wieder zurückkehrten, fiel dies den anderen zunächst nicht einmal auf. Erst als sich Anar Bilbo schnappte und mit ihm über die Tanzfläche wirbelte.

Wie sehr sich Anar Verhalten geändert hatte, wurde den Zwergen erst richtig bewusst, als Gandalf Anar zu sich winkte und ankündigte: „Es ist so weit!"

Binnen eines Atemzuges verschwand das Lachen aus ihrem Gesicht, ihre lockere Haltung verließ ihren Körper, der sich völlig anspannte. Dann nickte sie ihm mit ernstem Gesicht zu und drehte sich noch einmal zu den Zwergen um.

Sie verbeugte sich steif vor Thorin und der Gemeinschaft und sagte ernst: „So entscheidet es sich nun. Ich verabschiede mich."

Dann knickste sie ein letztes Mal und folgte Gandalf zum Treffen des Weißen Rates.


	11. Kapitel 10

**Hallo,**

 **obwohl ich schon seid Jahren FFs verschiedener Genres lese, ist dies meine erste eigene Geschichte.**

 **Über Rückmeldung jeder Art würde ich mich sehr freuen.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Außer meiner alternativen Storyline und meinem OC gehört Alles dem bewundernswerten J. R. R. Tolkien. Ich schreibe nur zu meinem Privatvergnügen und verdiene kein Geld damit.**

 **Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **KAPITEL 10**

 _Dann knickste sie ein letztes Mal und folgte Gandalf zum Treffen des Weißen Rates._

Sie war sehr nervös.

Gleich würde sie den mächtigsten Wesen Mittelerdes gegenüberstehen.

Und einen von ihnen des ultimativen Verrats beschuldigen, den er noch nicht begangen hat.

„Meine Herrin Galadriel, Saruman, darf ich vorstellen? Dies ist die Lady Anar. Sie hat darum gebeten, bei diesem Treffen anwesend sein zu dürfen und nachdem Elrond und ich uns sehr intensiv mit ihr unterhalten haben, sind wir zu dem Schluss gekommen, dieser Bitte nachzukommen. Sie hat dieser Besprechung einige interessante Aspekte hinzuzufügen," stellte Gandalf sie den beiden vor, während Anar untertänig knickste.

„Was sollte eine Menschenfrau zu einer Angelegenheit zu sagen haben, die Zwerge betrifft," fragte Saruman skeptisch.

Anar ging auf Galadriel zu, anschließend vor ihr auf die Knie und bereitete sich mit gesenktem Kopf darauf vor, dieser in ihren Gedanken die Zukunft zu zeigen.

„Bitte, Herrin, prüft meine Gedanken, bevor wir fortfahren," schlug Anar vor, wohlwissend, dass dies ein ungeheurer Vertrauensbeweis war. Zwar sprach die Herrin Galadriel oft in Gedanken über Angelegenheiten, die anderen Anwesenden unbekannt bleiben sollten, jedoch drang sie in der Regel nicht in das tiefere Bewusstsein ihres Gegenübers ein.

Anar zeigte ihr alles, was sie über die Zukunft der nächsten 100 Jahre wusste und anschließend, was sie zu ändern gedachte.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit spürte Anar eine Hand an ihrem Kinn, die ihren Kopf sanft anhob, damit sie in Galadriels Gesicht blicken konnte.

„Das ist in der Tat ungewöhnlich. Wir erhalten hier eine ganz besondere Chance, das Schicksal Mittelerdes zu bestimmen. Wie alle Anwesenden wissen, sehe ich selbst vieles, das ist, was war und manches, dass noch sein könnte. Diese junge Frau jedoch kennt die Zukunft. Wie sich Mittelerde entwickeln wird, wenn wir nicht eingreifen," klärte Galadriel die anwesenden Herren auf.

Damit waren Elronds und Gandalfs letzte Zweifel ausgeräumt. Sie hatte ihnen viel erzählen können, aber Galadriel in Gedanken zu belügen war unmöglich.

Saruman hingegen war mit der Situation sichtlich überfordert.

„Was geht hier vor?" fragte er verwirrt, denn er war es nicht gewöhnt, der einzig Unwissende zu sein.

„Bevor wir anfangen habe ich eine Frage an Euch, Meister Saruman. Benutzt ihr bereits den Palantir?" wollte Anar von ihm wissen.

„Ja, selbstverständlich. Vieles von dem, was ich weiß, habe ich durch das sehende Auge erfahren. Auch von diesem Treffen hier, dessen Thema eigentlich das unmögliche Unterfangen der Zwerge sein sollte," versuchte er wieder Herr der Unterhaltung zu werden.

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass ihr den Palantir in ein Tuch einwickelt, es dann in eine Kiste legt, diese Kiste in einen leeren Raum stellt, diesen abschließt und anschließend den Schlüssel wegwerft," schlug Anar vor. „Vielleicht haltet ihr es dann nicht für _die beste Möglichkeit_ den Tod tausender Unschuldiger zu verschulden."

„Aber, aber…" versuchte er sich stotternd zu verteidigen.

Anar tat sich wirklich schwer, diesem Oberhaupt des Zaubererordens auch nur den geringsten Respekt entgegenzubringen und wandte sich wieder Galadriel zu.

„Meister Gandalf, berichtet uns doch bitte von der Situation, wie sie sich uns derzeit darstellt, damit wir alle auf dem gleichen Stand sind. Von dort können wir uns dann weiter in die Zukunft vorarbeiten," schlug Anar vor und versuchte dabei nicht allzu bestimmend klingen.

Und so berichtete Gandalf von ihrer bisherigen Reise, von den Trollen in besiedelten Gebiet, von dem Angriff der Orks und schließlich von den Gerüchten um den Nekromanten in Gol Duldur. Dann legte er die Morgulklinge auf den Tisch, die er von Radagast erhalten hatte.

Während Elrond und Galadriel die Klinge untersuchten und ihre eigenen Schlüsse zogen, versuchte Saruman gegen Gandalfs Beweiskette zu argumentieren.

Als er gerade den Nekromanten als „sterblichen Magier" betitelte, unterbrach Anar ihn.

„Ihr denkt in einem zu kleinen Rahmen, Saruman. Ich stimme Euch zu, dass dieses Wesen kein Nekromant ist. Es ist Sauron persönlich. Und er hat bisher nur die Geister der Neun rufen können, weil ihm ohne den Ring noch die Macht fehlt, ihnen - und sich selbst, wenn wir schon dabei sind - eine körperliche Form zu geben. Und ich weiß, wo sich der Eine Ring zurzeit befindet," ließ Anar die Bombe platzen.

„Das ist doch…," hob Saruman an, wurde aber dieses Mal von Galadriel unterbrochen.

„Außerdem versammelt er eine Armee, um sich den Erebor mit Gewalt zu nehmen und damit einen weiteren Stützpunkt zu haben."

„Es ist also von entscheidender Wichtigkeit, dass die Zwerge den Berg zuerst erreichen," schloss Gandalf den Gedankengang ab. Hätten die Orks sich erst einmal im Einsamen Berg häuslich eingerichtet, würde es zu dem gleichen Blutbad wie vor Moria kommen.

„Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass sich dieser Armee so viele Verbündete von unserer Seite wie möglich entgegenstellen, wenn es so weit ist," entschied Galadriel. „Am besten wird es sein, wenn sich Anar den Zwergen auf ihrer Reise anschließt und die Angelegenheit mit Thranduil bespricht, wenn die Gemeinschaft den Düsterwald erreicht. Wir vier sollten Dol Guldur einen Besuch abstatten und Sauron eine Weile ablenken."

Bei dem Vorschlag musste Anar schlucken. Auf die Episode in der Goblinstadt hätte sie gerne verzichtet. Das war einer der Gründe gewesen, warum sie in Bruchtal hatte bleiben wollen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie grundsätzlich nicht gerne berührt wurde geschweige denn herumgeschubst wurde, brauchte es nicht allzu viel Fantasie, um sich vorzustellen, was Goblins mit einer Frau alles anstellen könnten.

„Grundsätzlich ist das eine gute Idee. Jedoch würde ich gerne eine kleine Änderung vorschlagen," warf Anar ein. „Gandalf müsste eigentlich gerade rechtzeitig bei den Zwergen eintreffen, um sie aus der Gefangenschaft der Goblins in den Nebelbergen zu befreien. Auf der anderen Seite wird Azog die Zwerge einholen und Gandalf wird die Adler zu Hilfe rufen. Wenn wir dies geschehen lassen, könnten wir die Adler um Hilfe bitten. Denn mit der Schlacht um den Erebor ist das Schicksal noch nicht entschieden. Danach sollte der Ring ein für alle Mal vernichtet werden. Und dabei wiederum wären die Adler eine große Hilfe."

Galadriel, Gandalf und Elrond hielten dies für eine gute Idee. Saruman schien ein wenig zu schmollen - so wie jahrhundertealte Zauberer eben schmollen können. Anar war es gleich. Vielleicht würde sich ja seine Meinung ändern, wenn er selbst dem „Nekromanten" begegnet war. Stattdessen fragte sie:

„Wenn wir den Düsterwald erreichen, gibt es eine Möglichkeit, wie ich Thranduil davon überzeugen kann, mir zuzuhören? Ich möchte ungerne mit den Zwergen zusammen ins Verlies geworfen werden. Ein Unterpfand vielleicht?"

Galadriel schien das für eine gute Idee zu halten und versprach Anar, ihr eine Kette zukommen zu lassen. Im Gegenzug übergab Anar Elrond das Buch, das sie in Beutelsend geschrieben hatte. Das Buch, das ihr Wissen über die Zukunft enthielt, falls sie scheitern sollte.

Sie besprachen gerade, dass man die Zwerge um Thorin Eichenschild vorerst nicht ins Vertrauen ziehen wollte, als sie von einem herbeieilenden Elben unterbrochen wurden, der ihnen mitteilte, dass die Zwerge im Dunkel der Nacht ihr Quartier verlassen und gen Osten aufgebrochen waren.

Die Anwesenden lächelten sich nur wissend an.


	12. Kapitel 11

**Hallo,**

 **obwohl ich schon seid Jahren FFs verschiedener Genres lese, ist dies meine erste eigene Geschichte.**

 **Über Rückmeldung jeder Art würde ich mich sehr freuen.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Außer meiner alternativen Storyline und meinem OC gehört Alles dem bewundernswerten J. R. R. Tolkien. Ich schreibe nur zu meinem Privatvergnügen und verdiene kein Geld damit.**

 **Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **KAPITEL 11**

Anar wurde von den Elben mit Reisekleidung ausgestattet, die aus dem gleichen Material wie das lindgrüne Kleid bestand, das ihr während ihres Aufenthaltes so gefallen hatte und das Elrond ihr ebenfalls zum Geschenk machte. Außerdem erhielt sie einen der Elbenmäntel, die zwar warm und wasserabweisend, aber trotzdem federleicht waren und einen Bogen sowie einen Vorrat an Pfeilen.

Als Gandalf und Anar abreisebereit waren, erschienen Elrond und Galadriel, um sie zu verabschieden und die weise Herrin überreichte Anar eine feingliedrige silbern glänzende Kette mit einem filigranen Anhänger.

„Das elbische Zeichen für Freund," erklärte ihr Galadriel. „Namarie, meine Liebe. Bis wir uns wiedersehen."

Nachdem sie sich alle verabschiedet hatten, eilten Anar und Gandalf den Zwergen hinterher.

~~oo°O°oo~~

Wie geplant holten Gandalf und Anar die Zwerge erst in der Goblinstadt ein, gerade rechtzeitig, um Thorin davor zu bewahren, einen Kopf kürzer gemacht zu werden.

Sie schlugen sich ihren Weg zur anderen Seite durch und Gandalf besiegte den Goblinkönig, wie es hatte geschehen müssen.

Als sie auf der anderen Seite der Berge wieder ins Tageslicht traten, band sich Anar wieder ein Tuch vor die Augen, auf das sie in den unterirdischen Höhlen verzichtet hatte.

Während sich die anderen vergewisserten, dass alle vollzählig und bis auf einige Kratzer und Schrammen unverletzt waren, hielt Anar die Augen und Ohren nach einem Lebenszeichen von Bilbo offen.

Der Hobbit war so leichtfüßig, dass selbst Anar ihn über den Krach, den die freudig erregten Zwerge verursachten hinweg, fast überhört hätte.

Als er dann schließlich zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat, fiel Anar ihm um den Hals.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es Dir gut geht," sagte sie erleichtert. Dann flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr: „Hast du ihn?"

Nachdem er genickt hatte, atmete Anar erleichtert aus und überließ es dann den anderen, ihr vermisstes Mitglied zu begrüßen. Dieses Mal hatte keiner an Bilbo gezweifelt, aber das war gleichzeitig der Schwachpunkt in Anars Plan gewesen. Schließlich hatte Bilbo ja von den anderen getrennt werden müssen, um in den tiefer gelegenen Gängen auf Gollum und den Ring zu stoßen.

Stattdessen wendete sie sich Thorin zu und wollte ihn gerade ein weiteres Mal darum bitten, sie mitreisen zu lassen, als sie alle das Heulen eines Warges vernahmen.

„Aus dem Regen…"

„… in die Traufe. Lauft!" rief Gandalf.

Und dann liefen sie. Bis sie durch den Abhang gezwungen waren, auf die Bäume zu klettern. Anar hielt verzweifelt nach der Motte Ausschau, die Gandalfs Nachricht an den König der Adler überbringen würde.

Als Anar sie entdeckt hatte, deutete sie auf diese und rief Gandalf zu. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf. Während die anderen die Wargs mit brennenden Tannenzapfen bewarfen, dezimierte Anar mit ihren Pfeilen die Orks und Wargs, die in einiger Entfernung darauf warteten, auf Azogs Befehl in das Geschehen einzugreifen.

Als die Bäume schließlich zu kippen begannen, musste sie sich jedoch festhalten. Vor lauter Konzentration auf den Kampf hatte sie ganz vergessen auf die fallenden Bäume zu achten und fand sich nun an die falsche Seite des Baumes geklammert wieder. Deshalb konnte sie nicht eingreifen, als zuerst Thorin und gleich darauf Bilbo den Orks entgegenstürmten.

Alles, was sie tun konnte, war den beiden bei ihrem Kampf aus der Ferne zuzusehen und sich dabei panisch an dem Ast festzuhalten.

Erst als die Adler auftauchten, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Auf Gandalfs Zeichen hin ließ sie sich fallen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie aufgefangen werden würde.

~~oo°O°oo~~

Während des Fluges nahm Anar ihr Kopftuch ab und prägte sich die unter ihr liegende Landschaft genau ein. Die Täler und Felder, den Anduin, sie sah sogar in der Ferne Beorns Haus. Sie beobachtete sorgsam den dahinterliegenden Düsterwald und hielt Ausschau nach der Festung Dol Guldur, die selbst sie nur schwach in weiter Ferne erkannte. Was sie jedoch genau sah, war der Einsame Berg. Erebor erhob sich majestätisch in der Ferne im Osten. Die Heimat der Zwerge.

Mit diesem Zeitvertreib verging die Zeit wie im Fluge.

Bald hatten sie das Nest der Adler erreicht und Gandalf untersuchte unter den kritischen Augen der Gemeinschaft Thorins Wunden.

Als dieser wieder zu sich gekommen war, bedankte er sich bei Bilbo für dessen Beistand mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. Dann wendete er sich den restlichen Zwergen zu.

Dieses Mal war es kein allzu schweres Unterfangen, Thorin davon zu überzeugen, auch Anar mit ihnen kommen zu lassen. Sie hatte ihren Wert bewiesen, fiel nicht allzu sehr zur Last und seine Neffen schienen die junge Frau zu mögen. Das reichte Thorin vorerst aus. Als offizielles Mitglied wurde Anar jedoch nicht aufgenommen.

Wie besprochen sprachen Gandalf und Anar einige Zeit später vertraulich mit Gwaihir und der König der Adler sagte ihnen seine Unterstützung zu.

Dann brachten die Adler sie zum Bärenfelsen, von wo aus sie sich auf den Weg zu Beorn machen wollten.

Wieder hatten sie die meiste Ausrüstung verloren und die Zwerge weigerten sich, von dem Lembas zu kosten, das die Elben Anar als Reiseproviant mitgegeben hatten. Darüber war Anar nicht allzu böse, denn das Elbenbrot war für ihre sensiblen Geschmacksnerven sehr angenehm und so hatte sie länger etwas davon.

Anar hatte für sich beschlossen, sich bei Beorn etwas zurückzuhalten. Es würde auch ohne ihr Eingreifen alles gut gehen und sie würde die Ruhe vor dem Sturm ausgiebig genießen.

Und so übernahm Gandalf die Führung.

~~oo°O°oo~~

Beorn stattete sie mit Ausrüstung, Proviant und Pferden aus und gab ihnen den ein oder anderen guten Rat mit auf den Weg.

Und so befanden sie sich einige Tage später am Eingang des Elbenpfades durch den Düsterwald.

Hier verabschiedete Gandalf sich von ihnen, um sich um eine wichtige Angelegenheit zu kümmern, bei der Anar wusste, dass es sich um das Treffen in Gol Dulgur handelte. Sie umarmte darum Gandalf zum Abschied.

„Ich wünschte Euch von Herzen viel Erfolg. Bitte grüßt die anderen ganz lieb von mir," flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Daraufhin stieg Gandalf auf sein Pferd und galoppierte gen Süden, während 13 Zwerge, ein Hobbit und eine Menschenfrau den Wald der Elben betraten.


End file.
